A Day at the Beach
by aquarius12285
Summary: What happens when the rangers go to the beach on their day off? [coupling] SkySyd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns PR not me.

**A Day at the Beach**

Sky's POV

Today Cruger actually gave us the day off. This was the first time that Cruger had given us the day off since…I can't even remember when. Yes it has been **that** long, and no I do **not** have a bad memory. The five of us were contemplating how we should spend our day off. We should probably milk it for all it was worth because who knows when we'd get another day off again.

"How about we go to the beach?" Syd asked.

I noticed that the faces of Bridge, Jack, and Z lit up after hearing where Syd suggested we spend our day off. That will probably mean that I will be outnumbered four to one.

"I'm down," Jack replied.

"Me too," Z added.

"Me three," Bridge said.

Yep. Just as I thought. Out of all the places they could've picked, why did it have to be the beach? It was certainly a nice enough day, but I would've much rather preferred to go to the park. Of course, not that it matters though.

"How about it Sky?" Syd asked.

I noticed that my teammates were looking at me waiting to hear my answer. I really wish they would stop doing that. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's people staring at me.

"Fine. Whatever," I answered seeing how the chances of us going to the park were practically nonexistent.

The four of them cheered and gave each other high fives after I had agreed to go to the beach. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I saw them jumping up and down out of excitement. Yeah, I definitely have no idea who those four people are.

"I can't wait! Today is such a beautiful day. It's the perfect weather to go swimming," Z said.

"Or for sunbathing," Syd added.

The next thing I knew, the four of them had gone to their respective rooms to gather all of their beach necessities. I have no clue what exactly those beach necessities are because I don't **do** beaches, but it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we arrived at the beach, Jack, Z, and Bridge threw their beach towels on the sand and took off their street clothes revealing their swimsuits they had on underneath. The three of them ran out into the ocean to go swimming. Syd had neatly laid her beach towel on the sand and took off her street clothes to reveal a two piece hot pink swimsuit. She looked so smoking in her swimsuit that I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Do you like my swimsuit Sky?" Syd asked while turning around one full circle so that I could see the front and back of it.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Was I blushing? I swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in my throat. I nodded my head yes because like some idiot I wasn't able to verbalize an answer, and then averted my gaze trying to look at anything but Syd and her swimsuit. I looked over at her and saw that she was putting on suntan lotion. I never realized that Syd had a perfect body. I guess I never really had a chance to see her body before because the only thing I get to see her in is her uniform, and that certainly doesn't show any skin. Her skin was so soft and smooth looking too that I just wanted to reach over and caress it. Chills went down my spine as I saw Syd apply suntan lotion on her breasts. The top to Syd's swimsuit doesn't leave much to the imagination that's for sure.

"Sky!" Syd shrieked.

I quickly stared down at the ground. Oh God, she must've saw me staring at her as she was applying tanning lotion on her breasts! She must think I'm some kind of sick pervert! I suddenly had an idea. I opened up my S.P.D. handbook to the page I had bookmarked and began reading it.

"Why aren't you out there swimming with Jack, Z, and Bridge?" I asked. Of course I didn't really want her to leave my side.

"I thought I'd tan first, but I could go for a swim since the suntan lotion is waterproof. I'll go only if you go," Syd answered.

While a part of me would love to follow Syd out to the ocean, I decided against it. I buried my head deeper into my S.P.D. handbook and continued reading.

"Well, I guess you won't be going swimming then," I replied.

Out of nowhere, Syd snatched my S.P.D. handbook out of my hands and took off running. Without giving it further thought, I chased after her.

"Come on Sky! It's our day off for crying out loud! You're not allowed to do anything S.P.D. related on our day off!" Syd shouted.

That's funny because last I checked, Syd was in no position to give me any orders. After all, I was second in command so if anything I should be ordering her. I felt a beach ball hit me in the back of the head. I spun around and surprise, surprise it came from Jack.

"Are you two going to get in the water with us or are you just going to play tag with each other all day?" Jack yelled.

I answered the question by giving up trying to retrieve my S.P.D. handbook from Syd and heading back to my beach towel. I never realized Syd was so quick. I plopped down on my beach towel and tried to catch my breath.

"Sky! What are you doing in your S.P.D. uniform still? Aren't you hot in that thing?" Z shouted.

I took off my S.P.D. jacket, folded it neatly, and placed it beside me on my beach towel.

"There! Are you happy now?" I hollered back.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Syd had finished sunbathing and was ready to head into the ocean and go for a swim. She was trying to get me to go with her. What was her problem anyways? She's a grown up!

"Come on Sky! Are you telling me that you're going to spend an entire day at the beach without going swimming in the ocean?" Syd asked tugging my hand in an attempt to get me up.

Yep Syd. That's the idea. Besides, is there some rule saying that you **have** to go swimming in the ocean when you go to the beach? I didn't think so. I had to come up with an excuse and fast because now Syd had started whining.

"I don't want to mess up my hair," I replied.

Syd gave me a look like she knew that wasn't the reason for me not wanting to go swimming. Ok, ok so it wasn't the reason. Still though, getting my hair to look perfect doesn't exactly take a short amount of time either.

"Then don't get your hair wet," Syd commented.

Syd has a point there. I better come up with another excuse then. It was really hard to think when someone was tugging at your arms jarring your thought processes.

"I don't have any swimming trunks," I said.

That was true too. I didn't have any swimming trunks. I was glad to see that Syd didn't think that was a lie.

"You don't need swimming trunks. Just swim in your boxers. Or you don't have to swim in…" Syd started to say before I interrupted her.

"Syd!" I shouted shocked that she would even suggest that idea.

I looked over and saw her blushing. She must've realized she was blushing too because she was no longer looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why do you keep coming up with excuses for why you don't want to go swimming?" Syd asked.

Apparently she must not think that any of the reasons I gave her were good enough to warrant me a get-out-of-swimming-in-the-ocean-free card. I sighed a deep sigh. Well, here goes nothing.

"I don't know how to swim," I said.

Yes you heard me right folks. The almighty by-the-book Sky Tate doesn't know how to swim. In my defense though, it's not like we have to battle any of Gruumm's goons underwater or anything like that.

"You're kidding right?" Syd asked before bursting out in laughter. "Jack, Bridge, Z, guess what? Sky's afraid of the water!"

"Who said anything about being afraid of the water? I said I don't know how to swim, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of the water!" I retorted.

All of my teammates were now laughing at me. I was just glad that we were the only five individuals at the beach today. Was making a scene of it really necessary Syd?

"You take showers though right? How come you have no problem taking a shower, but you are afraid to go swimming in the ocean?" Syd asked after composing herself long enough to ask the question before cracking up all over again.

"For the last time Syd, I'm not afraid of the water!" I shouted.

I noticed a mischievous smile appear on Syd's face. Whoa, she has a gorgeous smile. I could get lost in her smile. Her teeth were so perfect just like her. Wait a second. Why am I having these thoughts again?

"Prove it," Syd said.

XXXXXXXXXX

A half an hour later, I was still trying to muster up the courage to prove Syd wrong and show her that I wasn't afraid of the water. I wasn't about to let word get around the Academy that I was a chicken. I took a deep breath and started stripping down to nothing but my boxers. I felt Syd's eyes gazing at me, but as soon as I looked over at her, she averted her gaze.

"Were you staring?" I asked.

I didn't get any answer. An idea suddenly popped into my head. First, I flexed my pecs, and then I wiggled them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syd's eyes widen and I heard her giggle. Yep, she was staring. I started to blush once I realized Syd was looking me up and down and checking me out.

"Let's go Sky," Syd said grabbing my hand and running out to the ocean.

As soon as the water touched my bare feet, I realized how cold it was. How could the others possibly swim in water that was this cold? I instantly started heading back towards my beach towel. Maybe being called a chicken was better than this after all.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syd asked pulling me deeper into the ocean.

I have no idea why, but I found myself letting Syd pull me deeper into the water. Eventually, I got to a point where my feet were no longer touching the bottom. As soon as that happened, I found myself submerged. When I resurfaced, I headed to where the water wasn't so deep. I hated the feeling of water in my nose and ears. I was coughing like crazy.

"Sky, you have to kick your legs and use your arms!" Syd shouted.

I went back to where I could no longer stand on the bottom and tried on numerous occasions, but each time it yielded the same result. I always ended up getting submerged, a mouthful of ocean water, and nearly drowning. Again I retreated back to shallower water. Just then, Syd splashed me in the face with ocean water.

"Syd! Knock it off!" I yelled.

She must not have heard me because she continued to splash me again and again. I was getting extremely agitated, so I waved my arm around in a circle and put up a force field to block the splashing onslaught. I didn't realize I had turned my head, but when I looked forward to where Syd was swimming a few seconds ago, I didn't see her. I began to grow really concerned that she had drowned. God knows I wouldn't be able to save her if she did.

"Syd? Where are you? This isn't funny! Quit playing around Syd!" I called out.

All of a sudden, I felt something come up from underneath me and pull me under. I thrashed about trying to break myself free from whatever had grabbed onto me, but it was no good. I tried to resurface myself, but that effort was in vain. Eventually, I felt whatever had grabbed onto me let go of me. On my way up, I saw that it was Syd who had pulled me under. I thought of a way to get her back for pulling me under. When I resurfaced, I was still holding my breath.

"Sky? Are you ok? Come on it was just a joke!" Syd exclaimed.

She laid her head on my chest and saw that I wasn't breathing. This plan was working perfectly.

"Z! Jack! Bridge! Come quick! Sky's not breathing!" Syd yelled.

Syd had dragged me ashore by the time Jack, Z, and Bridge made it over to us.

"Syd, what happened?" Bridge asked.

I couldn't wait to hear how Syd would explain herself. I almost felt bad when I heard the guilt in her voice, almost.

"I was just messing around with Sky. I pulled him under and when he came to the surface, he wasn't breathing," Syd explained.

"What are you waiting for? Give him mouth to mouth!" Z exclaimed.

Thank you Z. I made a mental note to thank Z when this was over with. I felt Syd's lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and looked into her beautiful eyes that were as blue as the ocean water itself.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" I boasted before rising to my feet and taking off with Syd hot on my heels. Maybe deciding to go to the beach wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean sure I still can't swim even if my life depended on it, but I got a kiss from Syd, so it can't be all that bad of a day right?

A/N: I want to thank BloomingViolets. In one of her reviews, she asked if I ever considered writing a Sky/Syd fic before. I thought I'd give it a try, hence this fic was written. I don't know how well it turned out though because there are a lot of good Sky/Syd fics out there in my opinion. I tried something different in that I wrote this story in Sky's POV. My other stories, the narrative has been omniscient that way I can get into the heads of all characters, so if this story didn't turn out so well, I apologize. I am new at writing in the narrative of just one character's POV. I'd love to know what you think about this story as long as you don't flame me. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but if you'd like, I could write a chapter in Syd's POV too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own PR.

**A Day at the Beach**

Syd's POV

We had just come from the command center of the Academy. The five of us were in shock after Cruger told us that he was giving us the day off. I don't remember when the last time we got a day off was. Either I have a really poor memory or it's been such a long time since our last day off. I don't know why everyone was so silent. If I was being silent, it was because I was trying to think of a good place to go on our day off.

"How about we go to the beach?" I asked.

I noticed that Jack, Z, and Bridge all had the same look on their face. The three of them looked excited to be going to the beach.

"I'm down," Jack responded.

"Me too," Z answered.

"Me three," Bridge replied.

One of my teammates hadn't responded. It should come as no surprise when I tell you that person was Sky. I looked over at him and he had on his trademark emotionless expression on his face. I couldn't decide if that meant he wanted to go to the beach or some place else, so I decided to ask.

"How about it Sky?" I asked.

Sky didn't give me an answer right away. He appeared to be deep in thought. What was there to think about? It was a simple enough question! Either answer 'yes' or 'no'!

"Fine. Whatever," Sky said.

Once Sky had agreed to go to the beach, the rest of us normal people cheered and gave each other high fives. We couldn't help but jump up and down out of excitement like we were little children. As excited as I was that we were going to spend a rare day off at the beach, still a part of me wanted to strangle Sky. 'Fine. Whatever,' he said trying to sound all indifferent and everything. I swear that guy doesn't know fun even if it were to smack him in the face. After all, his idea of fun is reading the S.P.D. handbook.

"I can't wait! Today is such a beautiful day. It's the perfect weather to go swimming," Z commented.

That may be true, but what I was looking forward to do more than swimming was tanning. There was nothing like tanning on a beach under the warmth of the sun. Tanning salons were nice, but they still don't cut it.

"Or for sunbathing," I piped up.

The very next instant, we all dispersed and headed to our rooms to get changed into our swimsuits. Well, all but one of us went to get changed into our swimsuits. On my way to my room, I noticed that Sky was still standing at the exact same spot in the hallway. I couldn't help but wonder why.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at the beach, we were pleased to see that we were the only five people there. Jack, Z, and Bridge wasted no time taking off their street clothes. Fear not. They had their swimsuits on underneath. Believe me when I tell you that I am just as scared as you when it comes to the idea of those three in their birthday suits. The three of them raced each other out to the ocean. In the meantime, I neatly laid out my beach towel on the sand and was getting ready to sunbath. I took off my street clothes to reveal my hot pink two piece swimsuit. I decided I'd model it for Sky.

"Do you like my swimsuit Sky?" I asked turning around in one complete circle so Sky could see both the front and back of my swimsuit.

I glanced over and saw Sky's cheeks start to redden. Was he blushing? I felt all giddy inside at the sight of Sky blushing. He looks so cute when he blushes. He nodded his head yes and then looked elsewhere. I wonder why he didn't verbally answer my question. More importantly, why did he stop looking at my swimsuit? Oh God! Is it really that hideous? I started putting on tanning lotion while mentally reassuring myself that my swimsuit was not hideous. I glanced over and saw Sky watching me. What is this? You're watching me now Sky? I thought you thought my swimsuit was hideous? Wait a second. If Sky really thought my swimsuit was hideous, then why was he blushing? If Sky thought my swimsuit was hideous, then why am I the object of his gaze? As I put suntan lotion on my breasts, I noticed Sky's eyes widen and I could've sworn he leaned closer to get a better look.

"Sky!" I shrieked.

He quickly stared down at the ground. Come on now. What is on the ground that is so fascinating? All of a sudden, he pulled out his S.P.D. handbook and started reading it. Oh God! Tell me he did** not** bring **that** to the beach!

"Why aren't you out there with Jack, Z, and Bridge?" Sky asked.

Was Sky trying to get rid of me? I never knew hanging out with me was such a chore for him!

"I thought I'd tan first, but I could go for a swim since the suntan lotion is waterproof. I'll go only if you go," I replied.

Sky raised an eyebrow at me. How does he do that? I can raise both my eyebrows, but I can't raise just one eyebrow at a time. Sky does a really good imitation of The People's Eyebrow. Who is famous for that again? It was some wrestler turned movie star I think. The Rock. That's who it was. While The Rock may have been attractive at one point in time, I'd pick Sky over The Rock any day. Besides, The Rock is in his forties or fifties now, and that is just plain gross! Hold the phone. Did I just say I'd pick Sky? Maybe I'm not feeling well. Maybe I've come down with something. Sky's my friend and nothing more. Sky buried his head deeper in his S.P.D. handbook.

"Well, I guess you won't be going swimming then," Sky remarked.

Oh yeah, Sky just thinks he is **so** funny. News flash: he's not! I can't believe Sky is reading his S.P.D. handbook! For that matter, I can't believe he brought it to the beach to begin with! Sky is not reading his S.P.D. handbook on our day off. Not if I have anything to say about it. I snatched his handbook from his hands and took off running. I noticed that he was chasing after me. I never knew Sky was such a slow runner. I mean with his long legs, you'd think he'd be able to catch me, but after he had chased me for awhile, he still hadn't caught me.

"Come on Sky! It's our day off for crying out loud! You're not allowed to do anything S.P.D. related on our day off!" I hollered.

Sky was in the middle of thinking about something when a beach ball nailed him in the back of the head.

"Are you two going to get in the water with us or are you just going to play tag with each other all day?" Jack shouted.

Oh puh-lease! I am **so** not playing tag with Sky! I'm sure Sky wishes I was though! Speaking of Sky, I noticed that he was heading over to his beach towel. He lay on his beach towel with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky. Ha-ha. Sky looking up at the Sky. Ok, fine. Maybe it wasn't all that funny. I guess he doesn't want his S.P.D. handbook back.

"Sky! What are you doing in your S.P.D. uniform still? Aren't you hot in that thing?" Z yelled.

I watched as Sky took off his S.P.D. jacket and folded it neatly before placing it beside him on his beach towel. Now if only I can get him to take off his shirt. Wait a second. Get a hold of yourself Syd! Don't think like that!

"There! Are you happy now?" Sky hollered.

I couldn't help but giggle at Sky's response. I decided it was time to start my sunbathing. Stupid Sky for getting me sidetracked! I had to make sure he wasn't able to read his handbook though, so I buried it under the sand and headed over to my beach towel.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour or so later, I decided I had been sunbathing for long enough. The ocean water started to look really inviting. I recalled what I had said earlier about me going swimming only if Sky did, so I started tugging on his arm to get him to come with me.

"Come on Sky! Are you telling me that you're going to spend an entire day at the beach without going swimming in the ocean?" I asked while pulling Sky's hands.

Sky just glared at me. Oh yeah Sky. **Very** nice. I am **so** intimidated by your glares even despite the fact that you've glared at me and the other rangers too many times to count. Ha! He wishes his glares intimidated me!

"I don't want to mess up my hair," Sky said.

I glared at him. Ha! How do you like that? I gave you a taste of your own medicine! Did Sky just say he didn't want to mess up his hair? Oh my gosh! How lame is that? He is a guy! Guys aren't supposed to be concerned about their hair!

"Then don't get your hair wet," I replied.

I noticed that Sky was thinking about what to say next. Was he making up lies about why he didn't want to go swimming with me?

"I don't have any swimming trunks," Sky stated.

Well, that one wouldn't surprise me given that Sky acts like he doesn't want to be here at the beach.

"You don't need swimming trunks. Just swim in your boxers. Or you don't have to swim in…" I started to say.

"Syd!" Sky shouted.

Wait a second. Was I about to suggest that Sky swim in the ocean naked? Oh God! Seeing Sky naked is something that every girl at the Academy would love to see. Er…uh…I mean except for me of course. I felt my cheeks start to heat up. Oh no! Please tell me that I am **not** blushing! I stared at the ground hoping that if I was blushing, Sky wouldn't see that I was.

"Why do you keep coming up with excuses for why you don't want to go swimming?" I asked not taking my eyes off the ground.

I noticed that Sky thought about it for awhile. Was he going to come up with another lie again? I saw him take a deep breath.

"I don't know how to swim," he said.

Did I just hear that right? That is hysterical! How old is Sky? 20 years old? He really doesn't know how to swim?

"You're kidding right?" I asked before I was overcome with a fit of laughter. "Jack, Z, Bridge, guess what? Sky's afraid of the water!"

"Who said anything about being afraid of the water? I said I don't know how to swim, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of the water!" Sky fired back.

Jack, Bridge, and Z joined me in laughing at Sky. We couldn't help ourselves. Sky not knowing how to swim was just so funny.

"You take showers though right? How come you have no problem taking a shower, but you are afraid to go swimming in the ocean?" I asked after I found myself able to stop laughing long enough for me to ask the question. As soon as I asked it though, I started cracking up again. I clutched my ribs because I was laughing so hard that my sides were starting to hurt.

"For the last time Syd, I'm not afraid of the water!" Sky yelled.

I found myself grinning as an idea came to me. Sky says he's not afraid of the water, but there's only one way to find out.

"Prove it," I said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes had passed. I don't know exactly how many because I wasn't keeping track, but it had to have been at least twenty minutes since I challenged Sky to prove it. I was starting to doubt that Sky even had the guts to prove that he wasn't afraid of the water. I noticed Sky took a deep breath, and then he started taking off his clothes. I felt like a kid at a candy store as I was watching Sky get undressed. Unfortunately, he left his boxers on. I found myself staring at Sky's muscular body. God was he gorgeous! He could probably be a model. He is certainly hot enough! Uh-oh! He's looking over this way, so I better look down at the ground or something.

"Were you staring?" I heard him ask me.

Does it look like I'm staring Sky? No! I happen to be looking at the sand that has accumulated on my beach towel! I found my gaze drift back to Sky and his oh-so fine body. What was that? Did he just make his pecs bounce? I felt my eyes widen and I giggled. That's so funny how he could do that. Wow! He has an extremely built chest. I glanced him up and down. Yeah, his chest isn't the only thing that is well built. He has nice, muscular arms. Sky's abs are well defined. He has amazing quads and calves! Not to mention he has a really nice butt! Then, there's his face. He has such a handsome face! Well, it doesn't look like he's going to muster up the courage to prove me wrong, so I'll just drag him out to the ocean. I wonder if Sky looks even hotter wet.

"Let's go Sky," I said grabbing his hand and making a mad dash for the ocean.

Sky started heading back to his towel after barely getting into the water. Oh no you don't! I can't see if you look hotter wet unless your whole body is wet Sky!

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I pulled him further out into the ocean.

At first Sky fought my pulling his arms, but soon he stopped resisting and let me pull him out into deeper water. Soon, I got to a point where I was no longer able to touch the bottom with my feet, so I let go of Sky and started swimming. I watched in amusement as Sky fell underneath the water and immediately came back up coughing.

"Sky, you have to kick your legs and use your arms!" I shouted.

I watched as Sky tried time after time to swim, but each time he'd fall under the surface of the water and come up looking like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. The look on his face when he resurfaced each time was priceless. All of a sudden, he started heading back to his beach towel. Wow! He **does** look hotter wet! I mean, I have to stop him from going back to his towel. Think Syd, think! I got it! I splashed him in the face with water.

"Syd! Knock it off!" Sky yelled.

What's wrong Sky? Afraid I'm going to mess up your precious hair? Come on! What are you going to do about me splashing you? I splashed him repeatedly. I could tell Sky was getting angrier, but he still didn't retaliate. Then, Sky threw up a force field to prevent me from splashing him. That is **so** not fair! I'll get you yet Sky! Just you wait. I dove underneath the water.

"Syd? Where are you? This isn't funny! Quit playing around!" I heard Sky yell.

I grabbed onto Sky's legs and pulled him under the water with me. He was trying to shake himself free from my grasp, but I wouldn't let him go. I got to the point where I couldn't hold my breath any longer so I let go of Sky and resurfaced. Soon after I resurfaced, Sky's body floated to the surface. He still had his face down underneath the water. I started to become worried that I may have taken my joke a little too far.

"Sky? Are you ok? Come on it was just a joke!" I exclaimed.

I laid my head on his very muscular chest and was shocked when his chest wasn't rising and falling indicating that he wasn't breathing.

"Z! Jack! Bridge! Come quick! Sky's not breathing!" I shouted.

I was able to pull Sky to shore by the time the others arrived.

"Syd, what happened?" Bridge asked.

How was I possibly going to explain this to the rest of the team? What was I supposed to say 'Yeah sorry Bridge, for drowning your best friend'? I guess I just better come straight out and tell them.

"I was just messing around with Sky. I pulled him under and when he came to the surface, he wasn't breathing," I said.

"What are you waiting for? Give him mouth to mouth!" Z yelled.

Hey, if it means getting to kiss Sky, then why not? I'll probably enjoy this! Just as my lips touched his, I saw his eyes open. Wow! Sky has beautiful eyes! They are as blue as the sky itself.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" Sky bragged.

Sky stood up on his feet and started to run away from me as I was in hot pursuit. I can't believe he pulled a fast one on me! Ooh! He makes me so mad sometimes! He just thinks he's so clever! It wasn't long before I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. I rolled him over on his back and sat on his stomach. I pinned his arms to the ground. Sky squirmed underneath me trying to break free, but I wouldn't budge. Sky closed his eyes and braced himself for what I was going to do next. I leaned my head down and gave him a passionate kiss. His lips were so soft. Besides, our kiss was interrupted when I was about to give Sky mouth to mouth, so I had to finish what I started. As I pulled my head back, Sky opened his eyes and looked stunned. I got off of him, gathered my things, and headed to the jeep. I'm glad we decided to come to the beach today. If we hadn't, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing Sky all wet and half-naked, nor would I have had the pleasure of kissing Sky not once, but twice.

A/N: There you have it. As was requested, I did the story in Syd's POV. For some strange reason, it was longer than Sky's POV. I don't know why, but oh well. preciousbabyblue, Jessie13, AngelMouse5, Pink-Green-White-4Ever, sky's girl forever, Beautiful-Me89, and BloomingViolets, thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter. I guess it didn't suck after all. To anyone reading this, I hope you'll let me know what you think in a review. No flames please.


End file.
